Trouble in Jump City?
by fangirl7287
Summary: When Spidey and his team get zapped into a portal and meet the legendary Teen Titans what kind of adventures will they come across? Spidey/Tiger, BBRae, RobStar (Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo and is somewhere in the middle of what would be season 3 of Ultimate Spider-Man)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Ultimate Spider-Man or Teen Titan characters. **

**I ship BBRae, RobStar, and Spidey/Tiger**

**This story takes place after Trouble in Tokyo and sometime in Ultimate Spider-Man season 3. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

At S.H.E.I.L.D tricarrier:

"Hey team." Spider-Man greeted his team as he walked into the training room. _**Hey everybody it's your favorite superhero Spider-Man here. Currently on the S.H.E.I.L.D tricarrier for a training session. **_

"Oh nothing Web Head, waiting for the lights to go red so I can actually start doing something other than training." Nova said as soon as the lights went red. "You had to open your mouth Nova." Spider-Man said as Spider-Man and his team ran down the hall to the debriefing room. "Fury what's all the commotion about?" Spider-Man said as Fury turned to face them. "Evidently Doc. Oc has been building a device," Fury said pulling a replica on the board, "and he's planning on using it in the middle of New York." The team nodded and ran to the hanger deck.

* * *

"Hey Doc. What's that thing supposed to be?" Spider-Man asked landing behind Octopus along with his team. "I don't have time to deal with you Spider-Man. Maybe when I come back." Doc. Oc said pushing a red button that started a timer. "Come back? Where are you going?" Spider-Man asked as Doc. Oc lunged toward him sending him back into a transfer truck. "Ouch," Spider-Man said, realizing that the timer was not at 30 seconds, "Nova, NOW!" "Got it!" Nova asked firing a nova blast at the monitor, but instead of it stopping it, the timer sped up to the last ten seconds. Spider-Man punched Octopus back, and Spider-Man and his team got sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**JC: Glad you like it so far!**

**Riverfrost222: Yeah thanks for the advice I realized how little detail it had after I posted it… And glad you like the story…**

**BowtieBeats: Glad you like the story! **

**1noel11: I'll try, been really busy, hardly have had enough time to update my other story… **

**Readers: Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted, but I'll work on that! FYI I'm making a just an Ultimate Spider-Man story (Ultimate Spider-Man "Complications" my first fanfic), I am currently on chapter 9; maybe everyone can check it out for me and see how I'm doing. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter! If you have any questions, comments, or even suggestions on characters please feel free to notify me! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

At Titans Tower:

The team just returned from their vacation in Tokyo. As usual Raven was sitting in the floor by the island reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the window talking as usual since they started dating. "Hey does anyone want to go see a movie tonight?" Beast Boy asked after beating Cyborg. "Yeah dude I'll go with you." Cyborg said getting up and getting a soda. "Anyone else?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah Beast Boy, Starfire and I will go with you." Robin replied. "Raven? Want to go with the rest of the team?" Beast Boy asked; Raven glanced up from her book, "why not," she replied then quickly looked back down. "Awesome, team night out!" Beast Boy yelled, just then the alarms went off. "You've got to be kidding me!" Beast Boy whimpered. "It'll be okay Beast Boy, I am sure we can watch a movie as a team anytime." Starfire said trying to light up his spirits a little bit as they ran to the monitor to see what was going on. They scrolled through the cameras in the city, but stopped when they came across an unusual site, but unknown to them they were seeing Doctor Octopus. "What the heck is that!?" Beast Boy said with a very shocked and confused voice. "That's a good question…" Raven replied. "Alright Titans, let's move out!" Robin said as they ran toward the T-Car.

* * *

Somewhere in Jump City:

"Peter! Please answer Peter!" Ava said gently shaking Peter as his eyes slowly opened. "Ava…" Peter said sitting up coughing. _**Ugh… that really hurt! **_"What happened?" Peter asked looking at Ava; they were evidently in an abandon warehouse. "To be honest… I really don't know… last thing I remember is well being sucked into the portal thing…" Ava replied. "UGH! I was so hoping that it was a dream!" Peter replied taking off of his mask and laying back down on the ground. "I know I kind of was too." Ava said taking off her mask and resting her head on her knees. "I've looked for the team, but nothing…" Ava said as Peter nodded. "Well, I just really hope Doc Oc didn't come through the portal with us." Peter replied, "but knowing my luck now that I said that… he'll show up." "Yeah, that does seem like your luck doesn't it?" Ava said smirking at him. "Okay Ava, just because I said that doesn't mean that you _have _to agree with me… geez." Peter said turning and smiling looking into her eyes, but quickly looked away. "Well it kind of does Peter, what else is the team here for when we're not doing anything." Ava said smiling back. "Help! Someone help!" Some cried from on the other side of the warehouse. _** What the!? Who was that!? **_ Peter and Ava quickly stood and put there mask on and quickly ran straight to the source. Peter and Ava peaked around the corner, only to see Sam stuck in a crate with his butt up in the air. Of course, this meant that Peter had to laugh hysterically. "Of all the people, Parker had to be the one to find me." Sam said with his voice muffled by the crate a little. Just then Luke and Danny came around the corner of a different and started to laugh at the sight they saw. "Come on y'all seriously! Help me out!" Nova said as Power-Man came over and broke the box as Nova fell to the ground. "That would seem to be your luck, Sam." Danny said walking over to him to help him up. "Whatever, fortune cookie!" Sam said standing up. "Okay team, we have to find the exit, and well find out where in the heck we are." Peter said looking up and around. Sam pointed to a door, and Peter walked over and pushed it open. The team walked out, amazed at what they saw, a whole city, but definitely not New York. "This isn't Manhattan." Peter said.

"How can you tell?" Luke asked, Peter pointed to a highway, where there were only a couple cars on the road. "Way less people." Peter replied. "And not as tall of buildings," Sam said, "well all except for that one," Sam pointed to a tall building in the shape of a T. "Whoa, how long did it take to build that!?" Peter asked. "Don't know," Ava said on the other side of the roof, "but Peter, you know how you really didn't want Doc Oc to be here?" "Uh yeah, why?" Peter asked walking up behind her. "I think you're really going to hate your luck." Ava said pointing to Doc Oc roaming and jumping from roof top to roof top. "Well isn't that just great?" Peter asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Freeze!" Robin said, jumping in front of Doc Oc. "What are you?" Beast Boy asked as the rest of the team came up behind them. "My name is Doctor Octopus, now who said that you children could give me orders!?" Doc Oc replied. "Nobody did, but we can!" Spider-Man yelled catching the attention of Doc Oc as well as the Teen Titans. "Well, well, well look who it is. If it isn't the very annoying bug!" Doc Oc said as the rest of Spidey's team came up behind Peter. "Ugh, and you call yourself a scientist! Spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids!" Spidey said shooting webbing at Doc Oc.


End file.
